


Over and Over

by TLwritefanfic



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), Killing Eve (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Cute, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Sweet, Villanelle, Watch movies together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLwritefanfic/pseuds/TLwritefanfic
Summary: Eve is planning to spend December 31st by watching some movies. But Villanelle has something in mind.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Over and Over

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever wonder how Villaneve would spend their New Year's Eve?

"Eveeee, can you play chess?" 

Eve frowned at the question that came out of nowhere. She had been preparing the meats and vegetables to make Korea BBQ tonight on New Year's Eve. "What's up with this idiot again?", she wondered while cutting the green onions. 

Villanelle looked at her with a questioning "can you?" look while filing the fridge with soju and beers. 

"Well, yes." Wait, where the heck is soy sauce? "I used to play with my friends back in university but not much of a fan but still I know the rules and can play for a bit."

Something stuck Eve finally."Wait, did you watch Queen's Gambit without me?"

V's eyes widened and an "oh fuck" look rushed through her eyes. But it was quick, sadly, wasn't quick enough for her girlfriend. 

"Well, I just watched a bit like 1 episode and 20 minutes into 2 but just....." 

"I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME!"

"I know I know, that's why I will watch with you again toni........"

"I told you several times not to watch without me". Eve put her left hand on her waist while holding the kitchen knife in her right one. 

"Hmm, she looks hot looking like that" V pressed her lips and swallowed, looking at her girlfriend's hands and waists, and boobs, and her face...wait she is still mad. Quick! what do you tell?

"Babe, I am so sorry. Forgive me. I know you told me not to watch. I was just curious and...and you know what? Ep 1 isn't that good yet. You will get to watch the good parts together with me. I will make you soju and Yakult cocktail when we watch. How about it? I watched the recipe last week to make for you." 

Eve glared at V for a second, "Fine", she muttered in the end. " I will wash lettuce", V insisted with the hope to lighten up the situation. Eve wanted to chuckle, she wasn't that mad at her lover. She just wanted to tease her and it was also cute to see the former assassin girlfriend lowkey panicking because she thought she is mad.

When she first suggested the series, V said "Wouldn't that be boring? about chess?". Guess that bitch saw Anya-Taylor Joy in the trailer and decided to watch. Fucking typical gay bitch, Eve scolded in her mind. 

"I will get the grill pan". To be honest, V didn't strike her as someone who likes doing house chores. To Eve's surprise, she was amazing at performing all her duties. She really was a wife material apart. Well, if you don't count her "past". Well, Eve doesn't mind that either. Actually, who was she to judge? If someone was not wife material, it was her.

"Here", V put the very first meat which was ready to eat on Eve's plate. "100 points to Gryfindor", Eve mumbled and finally let out a small chuckle. V chuckled too, "Well, I am not Gryfindor". 

"I guess you are a Slytherin?" "Well, I never took a test but I think I am a Slytherin".  
Eve smiled and poured soju into V's cup.  


* * *

It was around 10 PM by the time they finished eating and cleaning everything up.

"What do you normally do on New Year's Eve, Eve?", V asked while making herself cozy on the couch. Eve gave her the eyes, ignoring the joke. " Well, most of the time, I went out with Niko and his friends. Mostly, I was too drunk by the time, it's midnight. or for some years, I went out along with my colleagues. I don't even remember what I used to do before marriage." 

"Well, that's sad. I never thought I would be spending New Year's Eve at home. I like going out, watching fireworks, bring back home a girl after mid...." Well-I-fucked-up-again thought crossed V's mind before she finished her sentence. "night. But I used to like those. Now I love spending time with you on these kinds of days. After all, that's all I had been looking for all those years." Good job, girl, good job. V patted herself on the shoulder in her head. 

Eve smirked but didn't say anything. 

It was almost midnight when they finished episode 2. "They're gonna be so rich with all the money she will win", Eve said. "Yeah", V replied hesitantly. 

"What? Aren't you gonna watch the next episode?" 

"Well, yes, before that I have to tell you something. Umm.."

"That you want chessboard?"

"Yes....No, I mean yes, but no, I was gonna buy anyway to play with you sometimes. I..." 

"Are you sure you would be patient enough to play chess?"

"Well, umm"

"Wait, Hold on...I wanna pee."

Eve left the room and V was left alone. "How do I say this?" She leaned on the back in annoyance. 

"Okay, what were you gonna say?" 

"I..... wait, I wanna go to the toilet too. ", V rushed to the toilet quickly. She didn't wanna go to the toilet, she just didn't know what to do. 

"Well, this is not difficult. What's your problem, idiot?" V looked into the mirror and held her hair in frustration. She breathed in...deeply. 

Eve was still on the sofa looking at her phone, waiting for her to start the new episode. 

"Babe," V breathed deeply again, "it's almost midnight". "Umm yeah?" Eve looked up to her, confused. 

V swallowed her saliva and bent her kneel, "Will you marry me, Eve?"

Too many emotions flooded into Eve that she couldn't identify which one she was feeling. All she remembered was her eyes wide open and her hands clutching the sofa. Everything from the first encounter of them in the bathroom to her chasing her all across Europe and her risking everything in her life to be with her and to this moment, sitting on the sofa in their house flashed through her eyes like watching a film in 100x speed. She didn't expect this from the former assassin, well yes, she may have been expected this but she wasn't that sure and not that soon. She honestly didn't see this coming. 

Look at her, who once was known for famous kills and being called the faceless demon, who was the very target/mission of her, who also shot her(this bitch really tried to kill me. well, I stabbed her first) and now her girlfriend, watching movies together and now kneeling in front of her for hand in marriage. That was such a beautiful ring. She must have chosen to suit her taste and...

"Eve?", V started to feel uneasy.

"Do you remember that, on that bridge, I told you when I think about my future, I see your face over and over again?" 

"Yes?" What is she trying to say?

"Actually, I want to see your face over and over till I die. So, yes. I will. I do"

When Eve grabbed V's collar and pulled her for a kiss, the clock struck 12.

**Author's Note:**

> Killing Eve fandom(especially Twitter) made me laugh a lot and made my 2020 a little less horrible. Not to mention the great friendships I made along the way. As we all know, unlike other TV shows, Killing Eve's official social media accounts are not very good at posting what we want. So, I wanted to give the fandom what we want. This is a gift for you, from me. (Especially for my friend who really loves reading Killing Eve fanfictions❤️)
> 
> Happy New Year, Everyone!


End file.
